Tell Me You Love Me (Jeff x Slendy x Jane FanFic)
by jldavis
Summary: Jane loves Jeff. Slendy loves Jeff. Jeff can't decide which to go with. Each person has their strengths and weaknesses, but they equal up. Will Jeff choose Jane? Or will he choose Slendy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people.. This is my first FanFiction, so please be nice. I love creepypasta particularly Jeff and Slendy . And I think its cute that they are together (In my story at least). Well enjoy, I guess and I will try to update regularly. **

**Jeff's POV **

''Jane, get your ass down here you little slut!" I yelled up at my wife Jane. Why does she take so long to get ready? I'm just taking her to Slendy's house! I got the text message a minute too late and decided that it was best for us to go. I really needed to connect with my bro. I haven't really seen him that much living in that secluded forest of his.

My whore for a wife came down the stairs dressed pretty nicely. She was wearing a long dress flowing to her feet accompanied by black pumps. Too nice.

"Why you so formal? I told your ass that we are just going to Slendy's house for dinner!"I scolded her.

"You know what Jeff" she said looking deep into my eyes "You really over did yourself. I can't take it anymore. When are you going to realize that I am the on keeping you alive? Fuck this. Filing divorce in a week.

"Bitch, you know you gonna come crawling back after 3 months like you always do," I went through this process so many times and I already know the protocol.

I make her upset. She walks away. And a few months later, come on her knees begging me to forgive her for being so stupid.

"I'm serious this time, Jeff. I'm moving back to my parent's house. And I'm taking all my shit!," She said upstairs, already packing.

"Alright baby. Call me when you're ready to come back,'' I said slamming the door behind me.

"And even if she did leave out my life forever. I didn't really care. It's not like the sex was good or anything. That got boring five months after we got engaged," I thought getting into the car.

But I had nothing to worry about. She'll be back for sure.

**Jane POV**

How could I put up with that fucker for so long? He called me a slut and whore so much, I was beginning to feel like I was actually one. Was I really a slut? Did I really deserve all these things from the only person in life I loved with all my heart? After all these years of heartbreak, was there even really any chance that it would work? I really love him, does he feel the same and just use this hard façade to disguise his love for me deep down inside?

"Shut the fuck up, Jane. You're are not a slut. And even if you were, you're the classiest slut I ever met", I told my reflection in the mirror soaking my lips in my signature black lipstick.

You're gonna make it great in life without Jeff the twat. I chuckle at my little joke.

I know, I'm fucking pathetic. I'm a slut and I know it. And let's be honest, I am the most classless slut in the entire universe. My reflection cried and its mascara mixed with its tears, creating black tears streaking down its face. It hated me.

Everyone hated me. I even hated me.

I had no parents house to go over because they wouldn't let me. They hated me too.I guess because I'm just me. Not Jane the Killer, but Jane the low-life, classless cunt. I never have lived up to my reputation. Jeff's hot partner in crime. I was really just Jeff's whore who had the worthlessness of a used tissue.

I grabbed my luggage and trudged out the front door to be greeted with an empty yard.

The fucker stole my car.

The rain pouring down was just a bonus.

I guess I'll be taking the long way home tonight...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry guys, I haven't posted in a while. Ya know. School and shit. But it's summer break and I'm totally gonna be more active. Be on the look out for more TMYLM (yeah I just created that huge acronym for this story)**

**P.S - a thot is a hood word for hoe.**

**Jeff's POV**

Well, I hope she did come back. You never really know with Jane. One day, she's cuddling up with me calling me babe. The next, well she's cursing me out and telling me to get the fuck out her house. Even though we both pay the rent.

I had to admit, she was pretty goddamn cute. And she could give the best head I have ever gotten from anyone, even from that one night me and Alice did it.

Yeah, so what? I might be the male definition of a thot, but I honestly don't care what anyone thinks about me.

Whether its Mother.

Father.

Or even Liu. I wonder what my big brother is doing these days. I haven't saw him since that day... that day in the hospital.

"Hehehe," I thought thinking back to that day. Haven't thought about it much since it had been so early in my life.

I remember how angry I was at mom and dad.

She betrayed me. A single tear hinted at my face. She betrayed me.

I got that feeling again. The feeling that make my muscles burn with pain. I needed to torture someone . I needed to hurt someone.

I glance ahead at the road. I am almost at Slendy's. I can't behave this way around him.

"Jeff, what are you talking about? Get over it. Your family is gone and they are not coming back. They are never coming back. Ever, ever again. So stop being a pussy about it!," I talked to the void silence of my car and the clearing forest.

"Who are you talking to?," a voice hissed from the forest ahead of me.

I put my foot on the brake and drove through the mist ahead of me. Slendy and his creepy ass forest.

"What's up, Jeff?" Slendy greeted me as I came in the door.

"Nothing much, life. What's up, Slendy? How's it going with you and Alice?," I responded stepping in his house to the sweet aroma of something I couldn't put my finger on right away. Blood.

"Oh. Yeah, I kinda like killed her a long time ago and was too lazy to clean up. So yeah, sorry if you smell it a bit like blood in here. Let me get back to cleaning," He said quickly jumping back to scrubbing the floor with old blood spots.

"Damn, Slendz! What did you do? Slaughter her?" I asked him walking to the living room was, where the popcorn and Coke were already set up for game night.

He gave me a nervous smile and returned to cleaning up the mess on the floor.

After about five minutes, he came and sat on the couch where I was wiring the controllers.

PlayStation 4 controllers are so difficult. Why can't they just make them like the Wii?

"Ayee Jeff? You having problems?," Slendy came and peered over my shoulder.

His hot breath made the hairs on my neck stand up. He was so close to me.

"Y-yeah. I-I can't hook the controller to the P-PlayStation." I stuttered helplessly.

"Oh yeah. See what you have to do is …...," He said teaching me.

But I wasn't focused on what he was saying. I was focused on all his 8 arms that wrapped around my waist.

"Got it ?" He said facing me.

I couldn't see his eyes, but I know they were penetrating my soul. Staring at my insides.

He reached in and kissed me. I tried to pull back, but he held my head and pushed his tongue through the barrier of my lips. I tasted the bittersweet taste of him.

I finally gathered enough strength to overpower him and run.

"Come back, Jeff. Come back , please. I-I love you," Slendy stood at the doorway crying.

"Leave me the fuck alone man. I'm not into that gay shit. Don't ever, ever talk to me again," I said between my sobs.

Before he could say anything further, I got in the car and drove off into the darkness.


End file.
